Jak to się mogło stać?
by cyndaquilka
Summary: Alternatywna wersja końcówki odcinka 5x07 The Itch, w której Cuddy zauważyła House'a kręcącego się pod jej domem.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1.**

Pogodny dzień w Princeton miał się ku końcowi. Choć na dworze już zmierzchało, w wielu domach paliło się światło. W pobliżu jednego z nich dało się słyszeć delikatne brzmienie gitary. Doktor Gregory House relaksował się po kolejnej rozwiązanej zagadce. Właśnie grał jedną ze swoich ulubionych melodii, gdy na jego lewej dłoni usiadł komar.

House zamarł w mgnieniu oka. To przez tego skurczybyka nie mógł spać po nocach, a najlepszy przyjaciel uważał go za świra. Jeden szybki ruch i będzie po wszystkim!

Zamachnął się, a wtedy dojrzał przekrwiony plaster, który zakrywał ugryzienie. Przyjrzał się wyciągniętym przed siebie dłoniom. Nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, jak bardzo się zestarzał. Samotność doskwierała mu, sam już nie wiedział, od jak dawna. Mimo iż od dłuższego czasu usiłował przekonać sam siebie, że jest inaczej. I jeszcze ta sprawa z Cuddy. Nie poszedł tam, żeby ją całować. Samo wyszło. Z niewiadomych przyczyn nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Może Wilson i jego pokrętna logika mają rację? Może rzeczywiście nie było żadnego ugryzienia, a on po prostu zamienił jedną obsesję w drugą?

Przysunął dłoń do ust i zdmuchnął z niej komara. Na co on właściwie czekał przez te wszystkie lata? Przed chwilą skrytykował pacjenta, który zamknął się w czterech ścianach, udając, że jest szczęśliwy, a sam nie był lepszy. Czas na zmiany. Pojedzie do Cuddy, zapuka do jej drzwi i zaprosi ją na randkę. W końcu raz się żyje!

W jednej chwili zerwał się na równe nogi. Odstawił gitarę. Jedną ręką chwycił kurtkę, drugą klucze i wybiegł z mieszkania, nie wyłączając nawet światła.

Kilka chwil później był już pod domem Cuddy. Zaparkował motor na skraju drogi. Szybkim krokiem dokuśtykał do drzwi. Spojrzał przez okno. Siedziała tam. Piła herbatę, jakby nigdy nic.

Wtedy spanikował. Co on jej w ogóle powie? Że chce ją gdzieś zaprosić? Na pewno wyśmieje go i odmówi. A jeśli z nią się nie uda, to już chyba z nikim. Jak nie spróbuje, przynajmniej pozostanie mu nadzieja. Może w innych okolicznościach spróbuje znowu. Nic na siłę.

Zrobił trzy kroki w tył, odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie.

\- House! – usłyszał nagle za plecami. – To ty?

Spojrzał za siebie, zaskoczony. W drzwiach stała Cuddy.

\- Tak – odpowiedział po chwili. – Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jestem?

\- Widziałam cię przed drzwiami. Co tu robisz? – zapytała.

\- No więc… - usiłował kupić sobie trochę czasu na wymyślenie dobrej wymówki. Na darmo. – Pacjent doszedł do wniosku, że szpital to pożyteczna instytucja, skoro zdołała uratować mu tyłek, i wycofał pozew. Doszedłem do wniosku, że powinnaś o tym wiedzieć.

\- Jasne… - zdziwiła się Cuddy. – To nie mogło poczekać do jutra, bo…?

\- Mogło, ale, skoro już miałem po drodze, stwierdziłem, że nie zaszkodzi cię o tym poinformować.

\- House – przerwała mu. – Twój dom jest w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- Kto tu mówi o domu? – zreflektował się. – Jadę do Wilsona. Miał zamówić prostytutki na dzisiejszy wieczór. Od dawna marzył o czworokącie.

\- To dziwne, bo dzwonił do mnie przed chwilą. Powiedział, że ma dwa bilety na „Mrocznego Rycerza" i pytał, czy mam dzisiaj wolny wieczór. Ani słowem nie wspominał, że jest już umówiony.

House'owi opadła szczęka. Jak mógł być taki nieuważny? Przecież Wilson próbował go wyciągnąć na ten film od tygodnia! Wyszedł na kompletnego durnia.

\- Wejdź, napijesz się kawy – niespodziewanie oświadczyła Cuddy, wciągając wciąż osłupiałego lekarza za rękaw do mieszkania. – Nadal sądzę, że musimy porozmawiać. Gdzie posiałeś laskę?

* * *

\- Proszę – Cuddy postawiła na stoliku przed House'em tacę z dwiema filiżankami gorącego napoju.

\- Dzięki.

\- Jak twoja ręka? – zapytała z troską, siadając koło niego na kanapie.

\- Lepiej – odpowiedział, zerkając na dłoń.

Przez chwilę milczeli, unikając swojego wzroku. Ciszę przerwała Cuddy.

\- Więc, wracając do tematu – zaczęła ostrożnie. – powiedz mi, co się tak właściwie stało zeszłej nocy.

House spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony bezpośredniością jej pytania. Już drugi raz tego dnia usiłowała wyciągnąć od niego tę samą informację. Problem w tym, że on nie za bardzo chciał się dzielić odpowiedzią. Spuścił wzrok.

\- Nic – odparł. – Przyszedłem napawać się triumfem.

\- O nie! – zaprotestowała. – To moja wersja. Nie idź na łatwiznę.

\- Dlaczego tak cię to nurtuje? – wypalił nagle, odwracając się w jej stronę i patrząc głęboko w szare oczy przełożonej. Cuddy straciła pewność siebie, ale postanowiła nie odpuszczać.

\- Bo jesteś moim pracownikiem. I nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

\- Zapomnij – powiedział, siląc się na obojętność. – Nie kręcą mnie biurowe romanse.

\- Dupek z ciebie – uśmiechnęła się, popijając herbatę. – Przyznanie się do dobrego uczynku nie zepsuje twojej reputacji. Za bardzo jest ugruntowana.

House nie odpowiedział. Wypił kawę jednym haustem, jakby była mocnym alkoholem. Podniósł się z kanapy.

\- Muszę iść – powiedział.

Cuddy, kompletnie zbita z tropu, nie zaoponowała.

\- Okej – odparła smutno i odprowadziła go pod drzwi.

\- Dobranoc – powiedział w progu.

\- House.

Zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Cuddy miała deja vu poprzedniego wieczora. House pojawił się w jej domu znikąd, dotrzymał jej towarzystwa dosłownie przez chwilę i uciekał, gdy tylko zaczynało się robić nieco intymnie. Tym razem nie da mu odejść bez słowa. Podeszła i pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała.

Reakcja kobiety zszokowała House'a. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy zamykała mu przed nosem drzwi. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymał je ręką. Cuddy spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona. Zdanie, które wypowiedział, ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło:

\- To nie był tylko pocałunek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2.**

Spojrzał na Cuddy niepewnie, oczekując jej reakcji. Stała w bezruchu. Na jej twarzy malowało się napięcie.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – wydusiła w końcu przez zaschnięte wargi. – Chcesz… ze mną chodzić?

\- Jeśli przez chodzenie rozumiesz dziki, niepohamowany seks każdego dnia…

\- House! – przerwała mu. Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy dostrzegła jego lodowate, pełne strachu oczy. Westchnęła.

Już myślał, że wszystko stracone. Przesadził. Zaprzepaścił najlepszą szansę, jaką dostał. Jak głupi i naiwny musiał być, by w ogóle tu przychodzić. Wtedy wypaliła:

\- Co trzeci dzień.

Spojrzała na niego z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Dokładnie taki sam miała pewnego zimowego wieczoru, gdy zapytała, czy ją lubi. House nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

\- C… Co? – wykrztusił.

\- No dobrze, co drugi. Stoi? – zapytała i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyciągnęła rękę na znak zawierania umowy. Tylko drżące palce zdradzały, jak bardzo się denerwowała.

Mężczyzna, nie zastanawiając się dłużej, chwycił ją za przegub i przyciągnął do siebie. Złapał kobietę w talii i pocałował czule.

\- Uznam to za tak – usłyszał, gdy tylko odsunął od Cuddy swoje usta.

\- Mam nadzieję, że liczymy od dzisiaj – odezwał się, robiąc aluzję do jej propozycji.

\- Nie tak szybko – zaoponowała. – Nie sypiam z facetami przed pierwszą randką.

To mówiąc, odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do domu, zostawiając House'a samego. Zanim drzwi do końca się zamknęły, dostrzegł przez szparę jej zalotny uśmiech.

\- Miło – wyszeptał, śmiejąc się od ucha do ucha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3.**

\- Cześć, kochanie!

\- O Boże! – Cuddy aż podskoczyła. – House, spałeś tu?

Zadowolony z siebie diagnosta stał na ganku, podczas gdy już nieco mniej zaspana pani administrator zamykała drzwi wejściowe od własnego domu.

\- Chciałem być pewien, że zobaczę cię przed pracą.

\- Wiesz, że chodzimy ze sobą, a nie ZA sobą? – spytała sarkastycznie.

\- Tylko ty myślisz, że to śmieszne – powiedział, uśmiechając się mimo woli. – Nie zamykaj drzwi, powinnaś się przebrać.

\- House, nie założę czerwonej mini, mam dziś kilka spotkań.

\- Chodziło mi raczej o coś mniej przewiewnego – sprecyzował, przyglądając się jej czarnej spódnicy. – Każdy przechodzień będzie mógł bezkarnie podziwiać twój seksowny tyłek, jak wsiądziesz w tym na motor. Czułbym się zazdrosny.

Szefowa posłała lekarzowi zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że od teraz będziesz mnie podwoził – skwitowała.

\- Nie idziesz dziś do pracy – oznajmił. – Zabieram cię na małą wycieczkę.

\- Owszem, idę. Nie mogę ot, tak brać wolnego.

\- Oj, Cuddy… - zaczął marudzić House. – Daj już spokój, dobra? Od drugiego roku studiów nie opuściłaś dobrowolnie zajęć. Jeden dzień wolnego cię nie zabije, zobaczysz.

Na widok jej nie do końca przekonanej miny wywrócił oczami, po czym dodał:

\- Ja stawiam.

\- Tak już lepiej – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Daj mi pięć minut, okej?

\- Jasne.

Gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, House odetchnął w duchu. Tak naprawdę wcale nie był pewien, czy uda mu się ją przekonać.

* * *

Cuddy zaczynała się już trochę niecierpliwić. I denerwować. Nie, żeby nie ufała House'owi. Nie bała się go. Przerażały ją jego nieprzewidywalne zachowanie i szalone pomysły. A może jej własna wyobraźnia?

\- House, daleko jeszcze?

\- Tuż przed owulacją stajesz się nerwowa – usłyszała zamiast odpowiedzi. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.

Kobieta ostrożnie stawiała kroki na niepewnym gruncie. Co to może być? Żwir? Błoto? Piasek? Sama już nie wiedziała. Zanim zdążyła wybadać grunt stopami, House zatrzymał ją delikatnie ręką.

\- Już – oznajmił, zdejmując z głowy pani administrator czarny szalik pełniący rolę przepaski na oczy. Jasny blask niemal ją oślepił. Po chwili, gdy przyzwyczaiła się do światła słonecznego, rozejrzała się dokoła. Widok, który ujrzała, zapierał dech w piersiach.

Stali pośrodku piaszczystej plaży, zaraz obok starej, wysuszonej kłody. Przed nimi rozciągał się ocean. Po horyzont nie było widać żywej duszy. Oprócz nich.

\- House - wyszeptała. – Jak tu pięknie…

Nim spojrzała na niego, mężczyzna zdążył już się rozsiąść. Wymownie poklepał miejsce zaraz obok. Cuddy usiadła bez słowa, uśmiechając się. Diagnosta objął ją ramieniem.

\- Smacznego – odezwał się znienacka, podając jej plastikowe opakowanie.

\- Kiedy to kupiłeś? – zdziwiła się.

\- Po drodze – odpowiedział, otwierając swoją porcję. – Jedz, bo wystygnie.

\- Kebab…? – Kobieta zrobiła zniesmaczoną minę, zaglądając mu przez ramię. – Nie mogłeś wziąć dwóch sałatek z fetą?

\- Nie jem byle czego – odparł zaczepnie, za co zarobił szturchańca.

\- Kobieta mnie bije! – House złapał minę pięciolatka dostającego lanie od rodziców za przewinienia, których wyjątkowo nie był sprawcą. Jego reakcja rozbroiła panią administrator. Pochyliła się i dała mu buziaka, po czym zapytała:

\- Lepiej?

\- No nie wiem… - kombinował lekarz. – Może troszkę.

Cuddy powtórzyła pocałunek.

\- To ci musi wystarczyć – podsumowała. – Aż tak mocno cię nie uderzyłam.

Zjedli śniadanie, napawając się widokiem. Nie tylko okolicy.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon.

\- Tak? – Kobieta odruchowo krzyknęła do słuchawki. – O Boże… Przepraszam, zupełnie zapomniałam. – Odwróciła się do swojego chłopaka. – Wybacz, to bardzo ważne. Zaraz kończę. – Przysunęła z powrotem słuchawkę do ucha. – Odwołaj wszystkie spotkania i spróbuj przełożyć na przyszły tydzień. Ze mną? Wszystko w porządku. Nie, nie będzie mnie. Czemu? Bo, ja właśnie…

Wreszcie House stracił cierpliwość. Zabrał jej komórkę i kontynuował rozmowę.

\- Halo? Doktor Cuddy dziś nie będzie. Ważne sprawy rodzinne.

\- A pan to kto? – zabrzmiał męski głos w słuchawce.

\- Pan do towarzystwa.

\- Niemożliwe, doktor Cuddy nie wygląda na taką, która…

\- Tak? – diagnosta nie dał mu dokończyć. – Patrz, a jednak!

\- Może pan ją dać z powrotem do telefonu? Muszę zapytać o jedną sprawę.

\- Przepraszam, nie da rady. Nie zachowuj się jak mała dziewczynka, zacznij myśleć sam – skarcił go. – Pa!

Wyłączył telefon i oddał go szefowej. Spojrzała na niego spode łba.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że musiałem – skwitował mężczyzna. – Wiem, że zatrudniasz idiotów, ale nawet oni przez jeden dzień poradzą sobie sami. Szpitalowi nic nie będzie.

\- Zwłaszcza, gdy nie będą mogli dodzwonić się do przełożonego w obliczu kryzysu.

Nie wydawała się ani trochę bardziej przekonana. House przytulił ją mocniej i przyłożył głowę do jej czoła.

\- Ja potrzebuję cię o wiele bardziej.

Pocałował ją delikatnie, usiłując dowieść swoich słów. Widząc, że pośpiechem nic nie wskóra, zwolnił. Chciał dać pani administrator chwilę do namysłu. W końcu w jej życiu od wielu lat to właśnie praca zajmowała zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce.

Cuddy nie wiedziała, jak powinna zareagować. Jej zwykły dzień ani trochę nie przypominał dzisiejszego. Co nie znaczy, że jej się nie podobało. Nawet jeśli plaża to ostatnie miejsce na randkę, jakiego spodziewała się po Housie. No, może oprócz baru ze striptizem. Męskim.

Była ciekawa, czym jeszcze ją zaskoczy. Ale czy narażanie kariery zawodowej było tego warte? Tego nigdy nie będzie pewna. Postanowiła jednak zaryzykować.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała po chwili. – Wynagrodzę ci to.

Jej podwładny uśmiechnął się, jakby tylko na to czekał.

\- Już ja wiem, jak…


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4.**

\- O nie! – niemal krzyknęła, gdy tylko to zobaczyła. – Nie wejdę tam. Zapomnij!

Od dziecka nie była w wesołym miasteczku. Nawet jako nastolatka nigdy nie dała się namówić znajomym na przejażdżkę kolejką górską. Teraz stała pod największą, jaką w życiu widziała. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że od ostatniego razu urosła o ładnych kilka centymetrów.

\- Nie psuj zabawy, dobra? – House przybrał najbardziej czarujący ton, na jaki było go stać. – Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie.

\- Planowałeś to od początku, przyznaj się.

\- Nawet jeśli, teraz nie masz wyboru – stwierdził z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Obiecałaś.

Cuddy roześmiała się, zakrywając oczy dłonią. Zastanawiała się, co lekarz chce tym osiągnąć. Myśli, że ze strachu wtuli się w jego męskie ramiona? W sumie to nie taka zła opcja.

\- Bo nie wiedziałam, na co się godzę. – Zbliżyła się do mężczyzny. – Jak zamierzałeś mnie przekonać?

\- Urokiem osobistym! – Diagnosta wypiął pierś, bardzo dumny z siebie.

\- Czym? – Nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Pocałowała go, zanim zdążył poczuć się oburzony.

\- No już dobrze – powiedziała pojednawczo. – Niech ci będzie.

\- Dzień dobroci dla House'a? – Zaśmiał się szyderczo.

Pani administrator zrobiła krok do tyłu. Zmarszczyła brwi i przyglądała się przez chwilę swojemu chłopakowi.

\- Co? – Mężczyzna rozłożył ręce.

\- House – zaczęła niepewnie. – Ty jesteś… szczęśliwy.

\- A ty seksowna – usiłował zmienić temat. Nie sądził, że aż tak to po nim widać.

Objął szefową ramieniem i zaczęli iść razem w kierunku wejścia. Po dwóch krokach złamał się pod ciężarem jej wzroku.

\- Niecodzienny widok, co? Tylko nie mów o tym Wilsonowi – dodał po chwili. – Jak się dowie, że jego moralizatorskie gadki działają, w życiu się ode mnie nie odczepi.

* * *

\- Nie było tak źle, prawda, Cuddy?

Drzwi od damskiej toalety, pod którymi stał diagnosta, uchyliły się. Zza nich wyjrzała pobladła twarz pani doktor. Patrzyła na podwładnego z wyrzutem.

\- Już po wszystkim? – zapytał z troską.

\- Chyba mi przeszło.

House złapał swoją dziewczynę pod rękę i zaprowadził do najbliższej ławki. Pani administrator opadła ciężko na twarde deski. Mężczyzna delikatnie usiadł obok.

\- Muszę przyznać – zaczęła po chwili, gdy odzyskała rumieńce – że całe życie zastanawiałam się, co tracę. Teraz już wiem. Nie żałuję tej przejażdżki.

\- Ani ja – poparł ją lekarz. – Zwłaszcza patrząc na to zdjęcie!

Wyjął z kieszeni ich wspólną fotografię. Kobieta spojrzała z zaciekawieniem.

\- Ze wszystkich zdjęć, jakie nam zrobili, wybrałeś to, na którym haftuję za wagonik?! – Nie mogła wyjść z podziwu.

\- Najlepiej na nim wyszedłem – uzasadnił. – Poza tym, zawsze możesz powiesić je sobie nad łóżkiem. Za każdym razem, gdy pomyślisz, że już gorzej być nie może, przypomnisz sobie dzisiejsze atrakcje.

Cuddy szybkim ruchem wyrwała mu fotografię z dłoni i schowała do torebki.

W tym samym momencie odezwała się komórka House'a.

\- Wyłączyłeś moją, a swojej nie? – oburzyła się szefowa.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie mam na głowie pacjentów, którzy mogą naprawdę umierać. – Odebrał telefon. – Oby to było coś ważnego.

\- House, gdzie ty, do cholery, jesteś? – usłyszał w słuchawce głos Kutnera.

\- W wesołym miasteczku – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Właśnie zaliczyłem kolejkę górską.

\- Przestałbyś ćpać i przyjechałbyś do pracy! – To tym razem Foreman.

\- Przykro mi, mam zbyt napięty grafik. – Spojrzał w błękitno-szare oczy brunetki siedzącej obok. – Co wy tam jeszcze robicie, tak w ogóle?

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że mamy sobie pójść? – niepewnie spytał Taub.

\- Gratulacje, mistrzu dedukcji. A teraz sio! Korzystajcie z życia.

Wyłączył telefon. Cuddy przyglądała mu się z uwagą.

\- I tak nie mam żadnego przypadku – wytłumaczył. – Nie ma potrzeby, żeby tam siedzieli.

\- Jaki się wspaniałomyślny zrobiłeś.

Pani administrator wtuliła się w jego męskie ramię. Gdy słońce zaszło za chmury, zdała sobie sprawę, że ubrała się zdecydowanie za lekko, jak na imprezę na świeżym powietrzu. A mężczyzna był taki gorący…

Jedna rzecz przykuła jej uwagę, choć ciężko było się do tego przyznać. Nawet przed sobą. Chodziła do tej pory z wieloma facetami, ale diagnosta był pod jednym względem wyjątkowy. I nie chodziło tu o jego wygląd czy podejście do świata. Przy nim czuła się bezpiecznie.

\- Gotowa na nowe wyzwania? – wypalił znienacka.

\- Tym razem ja wybieram, co będziemy razem robić.

\- Ale mamooo… - House wykrzywił usta w podkówkę.

\- Nie sądzisz, że jesteś mi to winien?

\- Nie taka była umowa.

\- Może małym druczkiem?

Diagnosta westchnął głęboko. Doskonale wiedział, jak wygrać tę walkę. Przez lata pracy nauczył się w miarę skutecznie manipulować szefową. Czy jednak o to teraz chodziło? Nie są przecież w pracy. Nie istnieje relacja przełożony - pracownik-który-i-tak-zawsze-postawi-na-swoim. Powinni być sobie równi. Inaczej związek trafi szlag.

\- Okej – skinął delikatnie głową. – Gdzie chcesz jechać?

\- To kawałek stąd. – odpowiedziała. – Weźmiemy twojego rumaka.

\- Tylko jedna sprawa, Cuddy – głos diagnosty brzmiał śmiertelnie poważnie. – Gdy łapiesz mnie za brzuch, trzymaj swoje śliczne rączki odrobinę wyżej. Tym razem mogę nie wyrobić i wjechać w tego tira.

Obydwoje wybuchnęli śmiechem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5.**

Niespełna trzydzieści minut później para lekarzy znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko kasy biletowej.

\- Chyba żartujesz – zaprotestował House. – Przecież nienawidzisz opery!

Cuddy posłała mu zalotne spojrzenie.

\- Dopuszczałeś kiedyś do wiadomości fakt, że nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego?

\- A co ważniejsze, ja również nienawidzę opery – kontynuował, niezrażony. – Co oznacza, że męczenie mnie jest dla ciebie niezłą rozrywką albo to próba sił.

\- House, nie możesz się po prostu zamknąć i obejrzeć przedstawienia?

\- Mówisz, jakbyś w ogóle mnie nie znała – zauważył.

Cuddy pocałowała go, żeby pokazać, jak bardzo się myli. Wzięła mężczyznę za rękę i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Musiał przyznać, że, gdy czegoś bardzo chciała, jego szefowa wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie uderzyć. Jeszcze chwila, a zgodziłby się na wszystko.

\- Idziesz czy nie? – spytała w końcu.

\- Oczywiście, że idę. Pod warunkiem, że będziesz trzymała mnie za rękę. – poprawił się. – Wtedy może jakoś to zniosę.

\- Nie pamiętam gorzej wydanej stówy – podsumował House, ledwo opuścili budynek.

\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć? Zasnąłeś, nim na dobre się zaczęło.

\- Nie byłaś wcale lepsza – podjął temat. – Nawet we śnie słyszałem, jak chrapiesz!

\- Kłamczuch – powiedziała Cuddy, przyspieszając kroku. – Ja nie chrapię.

\- Chciałabyś! Do dziś pamiętam.

Pani administrator obrzuciła go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się.

\- Przeszło mi – złapała mężczyznę pod ramię. – Jak wiele innych rzeczy. Jeszcze zanim cię zatrudniłam.

Diagnosta nagle stracił humor. Jakby go piorun trafił. Kobieta natychmiast wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytała z troską w głosie. Zatrzymali się.

House patrzył chwilę przed siebie. Spuścił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział w przestrzeń. – Powinienem był zadzwonić.

\- O czym ty…

Przerwała, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, o czym właściwie mówił jej chłopak. Panią dziekan przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego poruszył ten temat właśnie teraz.

\- Daj spokój – wypaliła chyba tylko po to, by przestał rozgrzebywać starą ranę. – Dawne dzieje.

Rozejrzała się szybko dookoła.

\- Głodny?

* * *

\- Przykro mi, ale muszą państwo poczekać – tłumaczył się kelner. – Nie mamy teraz wolnych miejsc.

\- Dziękujemy – odpowiedziała Cuddy. – Poszukamy czegoś innego. House?

Diagnosty już tam nie było. Rozglądał się po sali wypełnionej ludźmi. Wypatrzył w tłumie elegancko ubranego mężczyznę w towarzystwie długonogiej blondynki, który wciąż nerwowo zerkał na dwie plotkujące przyjaciółki. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Natychmiast poszedł do pań zbyt zajętych rozmową.

\- Na pani miejscu nie mógłbym spać po nocach, wiedząc, że mój mąż to ostatnia świnia zdradzająca mnie z małolatami! – krzyknął na całe gardło.

Brunetka zrobiła się purpurowa na twarzy, gdy spojrzała w punkt wskazywany przez drewnianą laskę intruza. Wstała z miejsca, zawisła nad stolikiem męża niczym burza gradowa, a po krótkiej wymianie zdań niewierny małżonek został ostro spoliczkowany. Z drugiej strony wyrównała nastolatka.

Cała czwórka w pośpiechu opuściła lokal. House, dumny z siebie, wrócił do kelnera, który nie wierzył własnym oczom.

\- Nie staraliście się za bardzo – powiedział do zdruzgotanego chłopaka. – W dwie minuty znalazłem dwa wolne stoliki. Ciekawe, ile bym znalazł w dziesięć.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby! – w mig zareagował młodzieniec. – Proszę, zaprowadzę państwa.

Cuddy zakryła twarz dłonią, nie próbując nawet skomentować całego zajścia. Oczy wszystkich gości były skierowane na nich.

* * *

Do pary przeglądającej właśnie propozycje szefa kuchni podszedł były właściciel stolika.

\- Nie myśl, że nie odegram się na tobie tylko dlatego, że jesteś kaleką! – krzyknął lekarzowi prosto w twarz.

\- Skąd! – odparł House, krzyżując ręce. – Nie odegrasz się, bo jesteś ostatnim idiotą!

Niedoszły Casanova niemal stracił panowanie nad sobą.

\- Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz – odgrażał się. Poprawił kapelusz i odszedł w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

\- To co jemy? – zapytał diagnosta, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- Przesadziłeś – powiedziała oskarżycielsko Cuddy, wskazując mężczyznę palcem.

\- Ja przesadziłem? – House zareagował trochę zbyt gwałtownie. – Facet wyrywa trzy razy młodszą laskę, podczas gdy jego żona siedzi dwa stoliki obok, ale to ja przesadziłem?!

Wstał, niemal trzaskając kartą dań o stół.

\- Zamów mi homara. Zaraz będę – rzucił, oddalając się ku toalecie. Mocno kulał.

Gdy wreszcie został sam, oparł się o umywalkę, patrząc na własne odbicie w lustrze. Twarz miał białą jak papier.

Wyjął z kieszeni opakowanie Vicodinu. Wrzucił do zaschniętego gardła trzy tabletki naraz. Po raz pierwszy od dawna musiał popić je wodą.

Niewiele pomogło.

Kręcił się po całej łazience, usiłując rozchodzić starą ranę. Wszystko na nic. Ból nie ustępował. Szczerze mówiąc, od wejścia do restauracji tylko się wzmagał. A właściwie odkąd zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien jej wreszcie powiedzieć. W końcu to było ważne wydarzenie w ich życiu, w ich wzajemnej relacji. Wspominanie tamtych dni nie należało do przyjemnych. W dodatku ona wszystko utrudniała. Jakby wiedziała, do czego zmierzał, i za nic nie chciała poznać prawdy.

Chodzenie też nic nie dawało. Zdesperowany, spuścił spodnie. Usiłował rozmasować udo. Nie potrafił ustać w miejscu, a dżinsy mocno przeszkadzały w poruszaniu się. Zdjął je do końca i cisnął pod umywalki. Wiercił się dalej, wierząc, że ból wreszcie ustanie.

* * *

Cuddy czekała przy stoliku kilkanaście minut. House nie wracał. Zaczynała się powoli martwić. Mężczyzna zachowywał się dziwnie, odkąd nie pozwoliła mu dojść do słowa. Wiedziała, że powinna go wysłuchać, jednak nie mogła. Za bardzo bolało.

W końcu nie wytrzymała. Wstała i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę męskiej toalety. Zbyt długo nie przychodził. Coś się mogło stać.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do łazienki.

\- House? – zawołała.

Po prawej rozciągał się rząd kabin. Tylko w jednej było widać znajome adidasy. Zajrzała do środka.

Diagnosta siedział na zamkniętym sedesie i masował obolałą nogę. Spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony. W błękitnych oczach widać było ból. Pani administrator kucnęła i położyła chłopakowi dłoń na kolanie.

\- Gorzej z nogą? – zapytała cicho, choć znała już odpowiedź. Zawsze, gdy lekarza coś dręczyło, odczuwał ból podwójnie. I fizycznie, i psychicznie. Nie odezwał się.

\- House - postanowiła zrobić pierwszy krok. Nie sądziła, że to będzie aż tak trudne. – To ja przepraszam. Nie powinnam pozwolić Stacy decydować za ciebie. W końcu to twoja noga. Zrozum, tak bardzo nie chciałyśmy cię…

\- O czym ty mówisz, Cuddy?

Podniosła wzrok. On naprawdę nie wiedział.

\- To za to mnie przepraszałeś, prawda? – czuła, jak traci grunt pod nogami. – Że nie odezwałeś się do mnie po operacji. Powinniśmy już dawno o tym porozmawiać.

\- Co? Nie. Cuddy… - teraz to House był zbity z tropu. Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie podniósł jej podbródek do góry tak, by na niego spojrzała. Mówił wolno i wyraźnie. – Nigdy nie winiłem cię za swoją nogę.

Kobieta czuła, jak schodzi z niej całe napięcie. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek to usłyszy. Po tych wszystkich latach. Zrobiło jej się lżej na sercu. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- W takim razie o czym chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

Diagnosta westchnął ciężko. Mówił, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą wspólną noc?

Oczywiście. Jak mogłaby zapomnieć.

\- Następnego ranka dostałem wiadomość od dziekana. Wyrzucili mnie ze studiów, kazali się pakować. Nie widziałem sensu, by do ciebie dzwonić. – Głos zaczynał mu się łamać. – Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem.

Cuddy aż wstrzymała oddech. Przez dwadzieścia lat miała go za ostatniego dupka, który wykorzystał chwilę słabości niedoświadczonej dziewczyny i nie omieszkał nawet się odezwać. Po pewnym czasie nauczyła się z tym żyć. Wybaczyła mu. Teraz dowiedziała się, że nie było czego. Sama nie postąpiłaby inaczej.

Tymczasem House obwiniał się. O wszystko. O to, że ją zranił, że zmarnował jedyną szansę, jaka mu się do tej pory przytrafiła. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy. Dopiero teraz miało to znaczenie.

Własne myśli tak go pochłonęły, że aż podskoczył, gdy poczuł zimną, spoconą dłoń na udzie. Mimo protestów, Cuddy klęknęła i pocałowała jego bliznę.

\- Przestań – wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby, pomagając szefowej wstać. – To facet powinien klękać przed kobietą.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała tylko.

House podniósł się zaraz za nią. Noga nareszcie przestawała boleć.

Wtem do łazienki wszedł starszy mężczyzna w garniturze. Gdy ich ujrzał, wymamrotał szybkie "przepraszam" i błyskawicznie się ulotnił.

\- Wracajmy, nim mój homar ostygnie – ocknął się diagnosta.

\- House – zatrzymała go pod drzwiami. – Gdzie twoje spodnie?

Rozejrzeli się dookoła.

\- Powinny być… - zaczął, pokazując ręką na umywalki. Nagle zrozumiał. – Sukinsyn!

Popchnął drzwi tak mocno, że uderzyły o ścianę. Wparował na sam środek sali. Niemal podbiegł do wyjścia. Na próżno. Faceta już nie było.

\- Daj spokój – szefowa podeszła i złapała go za rękę. – Zjemy i będziemy wracać.

\- Chyba na piechotę – zauważył.

* * *

Taksówka podjechała pod restaurację dwie minuty po czasie. Para lekarzy zajęła miejsca z tyłu wozu. Kierowca ruszył z miejsca. Widząc w lusterku mężczyznę bez spodni, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed komentarzem:

\- Ostra popijawa, co?

\- Striptiz – odgryzł się diagnosta. – Na środku parku. Nie dała mi dokończyć.

Zwrócił się do Cuddy, która wciąż trzymała dłoń na jego udzie.

\- Już mnie nie boli.

\- Tak, wiem.

Kobieta przysunęła się bliżej i spojrzała na partnera.

\- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że ci nie wybaczę?

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że obwiniam ciebie? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Już uznał dyskusję za skończoną, gdy Cuddy postanowiła odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak – przyznała. – W końcu byłam twoim lekarzem.

\- Miałaś w ręku podpisaną zgodę. Na twoim miejscu postąpiłbym tak samo.

\- Na swoim miejscu upierałeś się zupełnie przy czym innym – przypomniała.

\- I o mało nie zginąłem.

House doskonale pamiętał, jak się czuł, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ogromną dziurę w prawej nodze. Zły. Zdradzony. Bezsilny. Znienawidził najbliższych za coś, co bez wahania wyrządzał swoim pacjentom. Czy żałował swojej decyzji? Może. Ale przecież nie mógł wiedzieć, że to się tak skończy.

\- Nie sądziłem, że znów zaufasz palantowi, który wystawił cię do wiatru – postanowił odwdzięczyć się odpowiedzią.

\- Przecież jestem tutaj, prawda?

\- Tak – zgodził się. – Jesteś.

* * *

\- Świetnie się dziś bawiłam – powiedziała Cuddy, gdy House odprowadził ją pod drzwi.

\- Ja też – przyznał, spoglądając w dół. - Przez większość czasu.

Obydwoje uśmiechnęli się, wspominając wydarzenia minionego dnia. Po chwili pani administrator dodała:

\- Widzimy się jutro w pracy.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

Podeszła krok bliżej, zarzuciła mężczyźnie ręce na szyję i pocałowała go na do widzenia. Diagnoście mimowolnie zrzedła mina. „To wszystko?" – cisnęło mu się na usta. Ale nie odezwał się. Tak bardzo nie chciał zaprzepaścić dobrego wrażenia, na które pracował cały dzień. Ruszył powoli w kierunku taksówki.

Cuddy nie wytrzymała długo. Chciała pobawić się jego kosztem, nie go torturować.

\- House – krzyknęła za oddalającym się lekarzem. – Może wejdziesz do środka?

\- Boże, już myślałem, że nie zapytasz! – wyrwało mu się.

Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że ktokolwiek potrafi tak szybko iść o lasce.

* * *

Wszedł do środka, jednym płynnym ruchem zatrzaskując drzwi. Puścił laskę, która z hukiem uderzyła o parkiet. Już jej nie potrzebował. Podszedł do Cuddy i zaczął ją całować. Nie odrywając od niej ust, rozpiął bluzkę, która niedużo później wylądowała na podłodze. Kobieta, nie pozostając dłużna, sięgnęła po jego koszulkę.

Wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- House, ktoś puka – niewyraźnie wypowiedziała pani dziekan, nie przerywając pocałunku. Rozległ się natarczywy dźwięk dzwonka.

\- House – powtórzyła. Zero reakcji. Nieproszony gość dobijał się coraz intensywniej. Cuddy niechętnie odsunęła mężczyznę na bezpieczną odległość. – Tylko zobaczę, kto to.

\- Oby szybko! – krzyknął za nią.

Pani administrator zarzuciła na ramiona bluzkę i, nie tracąc czasu na ponowne jej zapięcie, uchyliła drzwi.

\- Cześć, Cuddy – przywitał ją zmartwiony, odrobinę zniecierpliwiony głos onkologa. – Widziałaś dzisiaj House'a? Nie było go w pracy. Martwię się o niego.

\- Cześć, Wilson – odezwał się diagnosta, stając tuż za Cuddy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie objąć kobiety w pasie przynajmniej jedną ręką. – Przyłączysz się?

Dopiero wtedy Wilson zauważył, że przyjaciółka niezdarnymi ruchami zapina guziki, zaś jego najlepszy przyjaciel stoi przed nim w niepełnym ubiorze. Nie trzeba błyskotliwości House'a, żeby domyślić się, co jest grane.

\- O mój Boże – krzyknął, wysuwając ręce przed siebie. Odwrócił wzrok. – Bardzo was przepraszam. Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, już mnie tu nie ma!

Dosłownie pobiegł w kierunku samochodu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Gdy odjeżdżał, pojął, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło. Nie posiadał się z radości. Wiedział, co prawda, że to, co widział, jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. House był mistrzem w rujnowaniu związków. Nie tylko cudzych. Sukcesem samym w sobie było to, że diagnosta posłuchał rady przyjaciela. Spróbował. Przyznał, iż chce być szczęśliwy. Teraz to już z górki. Onkolog oddalił się w kierunku własnego domu. Trzeba to oblać!

Diagnosta zamknął drzwi wejściowe. Swoją uwagę skupił na bluzce towarzyszki. Zabrał się za ponowne pozbawianie jej elementów garderoby.

\- Na czym to stanęło? – zapytał zaczepnie.

* * *

Zadzwonił budzik. Pani dziekan odruchowo uderzyła w przycisk dłonią, ustawiając w ten sposób "drzemkę". Z powrotem wtuliła się w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny śpiącego obok. Było jej tak dobrze, ale wiedziała, że za chwilę musi wstać. Po drugim dzwonku postanowiła się podnieść, gdy obejmujące jej talię, bezwładne dotąd ramię przyciągnęło ją z powrotem.

\- Zostań jeszcze chwilę – wyszeptał lekarz.

\- Nie mogę – odparła. – Muszę iść do pracy. Ty też ją masz, pamiętasz?

\- Owszem. Z tym, że ja nie jestem aż takim służbistą – odgryzł się.

\- Przykro mi, ale mam zebranie za niecałą godzinę – powiedziała, oswobadzając się z silnego uścisku. – Wstawaj, jeśli nie chcesz tłuc się autobusem.

House niechętnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Zerknął na zegarek.

\- Cuddy, mamy jeszcze sporo czasu.

Złapał szefową i zaciągnął z powrotem do łóżka.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6.**

\- Wieczorem pojedziemy po twój motor – powiedziała pani administrator, gdy weszli do szpitala. Podwładny przepuścił ją w drzwiach.

\- Super. Już się za nim stęskniłem.

\- No wiesz? – Cuddy udała, że jest zazdrosna.

\- Za tobą jeszcze nie zdążyłem.

Pocałowali się na środku holu.

\- O tak! – usłyszeli za plecami krzyk Chase'a. Wzrok wszystkich zebranych błyskawicznie przeniósł się z wrednego dupka obściskującego dyrektorkę na uradowanego chirurga.

\- Przepraszam – dodał po chwili, zauważywszy niestosowność swojego zachowania. – Kontynuujcie.

Cały w skowronkach pobiegł do kliniki. Odprowadziły go zdziwione spojrzenia. Kilku lekarzy wyszło zaraz za nim.

\- Co go napadło? – zapytała Cuddy.

\- Kto go tam wie – zbył pytanie House. – Przecież to Chase.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do swojej dziewczyny i pocałował ją raz jeszcze. Kobieta poklepała go po niedokładnie ogolonym policzku.

\- Już starczy. I tak wszyscy się na nas gapią. – Ruszyła w kierunku windy. – Widzimy się o piątej.

\- Wiesz, kiedy nie będą się gapić? Jak zamkniemy się w twoim gabinecie. Przy zasuniętych żaluzjach, rzecz jasna.

\- Do zobaczenia, House – powiedziała dobitnie, nim zniknęła za drzwiami.

* * *

Zespół diagnostyczny siedział przy stole, przeglądając przypadki medyczne, gdy drzwi od gabinetu otworzyły się na oścież. Po chwili do środka wparował ich szef, podśpiewując wesoło "Never had nobody like you". Na całe gardło.

\- Dobrze dzisiaj spałeś? – zapytał Kutner.

\- Seks był świetny – House puścił do niego oko. – Dzięki, że pytasz.

Rozejrzał się po podwładnych, po czym dodał:

\- Ile wygrałeś?

\- Trzy kawałki – Kutner uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

\- Sądząc po waszych minach – diagnosta zwrócił się do reszty. – nie wierzyliście we mnie. Zawiodłem się na was, chłopaki. I biseksualna dziewczyno.

Członkowie zespołu spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Straciłem nadzieję kilka miesięcy temu – odparł Foreman. – Mogłeś nas ostrzec.

\- Przykro mi, byłem zbyt zajęty.

\- Nie wyglądasz na przygnębionego – zauważył Taub. – Ile wygrałeś?

House zabrał się za parzenie kawy.

\- Połowę stawki Chase'a.

\- I on na to poszedł? – zdziwiła się Trzynastka.

\- Oczywiście – lekarz napełnił kubek wrzątkiem. – Inaczej do Cuddy mógł dotrzeć anonim, dzięki któremu nie zobaczyłby ani centa.

Do pomieszczenia weszła Cameron.

\- House, mam dla ciebie sprawę. Dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna, problemy z oddychaniem…

\- Heh – spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony. – Tylko ciebie nie interesuje moje życie prywatne. A przez prywatne rozumiem seksualne. Zazdrosna?

\- Chodzę z Chasem.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię.

Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, wyrwał jej akta z ręki.

\- Wiedziałem, że to będzie interesujące.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7.**

\- Cześć, Wilson!

Onkolog podskoczył na krześle, niemal zrzucając stos papierów na podłogę. W międzyczasie diagnosta rozłożył się wygodnie na kanapie.

\- Cześć, House… – wydusił Wilson.

\- Krępuje cię moja obecność?

\- Co? Nie… Skąd! – Szef zakładu onkologicznego zawzięcie czegoś szukał.

\- To dobrze – podsumował House. – bo miałem wrażenie, że mnie unikasz.

\- Unikałem Cuddy – przyznał po chwili. – Dziwnym trafem zawsze byłeś obok.

Nie chciał mówić o wczorajszym zajściu. Znalazł się wtedy w bardzo krępującej sytuacji. Jednak ciekawość, co stało się przed, a przede wszystkim po jego wizycie, wzięła górę.

\- Co się wczoraj właściwie stało? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Sądziłem, że masz już obraz sytuacji.

Onkolog zaśmiał się nerwowo. Postanowił dokładnie przemyśleć swoje następne pytanie.

Diagnosta zrobił rozczuloną minę.

\- Jakie to słodkie. Nasz malutki Wilson się zawstydził.

\- Przepraszam, że czuję się niekomfortowo po tym, jak wparowałem wczoraj do Cuddy, gdy wy…

\- Uprawialiście dziki seks – dokończył za przyjaciela.

\- Właśnie – Wilson poczuł się odrobinę pewniej. – Przestań robić uniki. Dwa dni temu wmawiałeś mi, że lepiej ci samemu. Co się zmieniło?

\- Nic.

Onkolog posłał mu jedno ze swoich podejrzliwych spojrzeń. Diagnosta odwdzięczył się tym samym.

\- Okej – dał po chwili za wygraną. Porozmawia z Cuddy. Powinno pójść o wiele łatwiej.

\- Okej? – powtórzył House, wstając. – To tyle?

\- Przecież nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, prawda? Po dwóch dniach i tak przybiegniesz tu, błagając, żebym cię wysłuchał. Mogę poczekać.

\- Psujesz całą zabawę – rzucił mu przyjaciel na odchodne.

* * *

Stał pod drzwiami jej gabinetu dobre pół minuty. Kilka razy wyciągał rękę, by nadusić klamkę, lecz rozmyślał się w ostatnim momencie. Pewnie by go zignorowała, gdyby nie to, że jego widok rozpraszał uwagę. A miała jeszcze bardzo dużo pracy.

Podniosła się i otworzyła mu.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytała speszonego onkologa.

\- Cześć. Chciałem pogadać.

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie wszedłeś? – zauważyła.

\- Chciałem, tylko… – zaczął kombinować. W oczach przełożonej dostrzegł, że z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz bardziej się pogrąża. Odpuścił. – Mogę?

Odsunęła się, robiąc mu miejsce. Wilson stanął na środku pomieszczenia i złączył dłonie palcami.

\- Mazel tov – pogratulował jej. – Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz.

\- W porządku – odparła Cuddy, siadając z powrotem przy biurku. – Do tej pory byłeś zbyt zajęty unikaniem mnie.

Mężczyzna speszył się. Przesunął dłonią po twarzy.

\- Powiedz mi, Cuddy – postanowił wybadać teren. – Co się właściwie wczoraj wydarzyło?

\- Czemu pytasz? House ci nie powiedział?

\- Chciałem to usłyszeć od ciebie.

Pani administrator westchnęła. Oparła brodę na dłoniach i, patrząc przed siebie rozmarzonym wzrokiem, zwierzyła się wścibskiemu onkologowi:

\- Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale House… zaprosił mnie na randkę. Mniemam, że to twoja zasługa. Spędziliśmy razem bardzo miły dzień. Na początku zastanawiałam się, czy nie chce po prostu zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka…

\- I co? – dopytywał, zniecierpliwiony.

\- I nic. Nie chciał. Był… – myślała chwilę nad odpowiednim słowem. – uroczy. Zupełnie jak dawniej.

Wilson uśmiechnął się na widok miny przełożonej.

\- Więc przyznajesz, że nie jest tylko przyjacielem?

\- Spaliśmy ze sobą – podsumowała. – Nawet ty nie kupisz takiej bujdy.

Pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- To coś poważnego? – postanowił wyciągnąć z niej, ile tylko się da.

\- No nie! – House wparował do gabinetu, nim Cuddy zdążyła odpowiedzieć. – Co ty, Wilson, biegłeś tu? Ile z ciebie wyciągnął? – zwrócił się do swojej dziewczyny.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że jestem przesłuchiwana – zdziwiła się kobieta. – Od kiedy nasz związek to tajemnica?

\- Od kiedy Wilson lubi wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy – odparł, wskazując ręką onkologa.

\- Hej! – przyjaciel zaczął się bronić. – Ja chcę tylko pomóc.

\- Dzięki, ale wiem, co robią ptaszki i pszczółki – powiedział diagnosta, wystawiając go za drzwi. – Poradzę sobie sam.

Odwrócił się do Cuddy, kładąc obie dłonie na lasce. Po jego minie było widać, że coś kombinuje.

\- Mam do ciebie sprawę.

\- Myślisz, że Wilson nie załapałby tej subtelnej aluzji?

House załamał ręce.

\- Co z wami, ludzie? – zapytał w przestrzeń. – Nie pamiętacie już, co to zabawa?

\- House?

\- Tak, słonko?

\- Chciałeś coś.

Mężczyzna podszedł do biurka i oparł się o blat. Pochylił się tak nisko, że czuła jego oddech. Patrząc jej głęboko w oczy, sięgnął za marynarkę. Podał szefowej niebieską teczkę.

\- Potrzebuję zgody na biopsję.

Podpisała papiery i oddała mu bez słowa. Jeszcze chwilę po jego wyjściu mogłaby przysiąc, że chciał od niej zupełnie coś innego.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8.**

House siedział na podłodze swojego gabinetu. Spośród wielu spraw zaprzątających mu głowę jedna martwiła go najbardziej. Co też, u licha, dolega pacjentowi? Dzieciak trafił tu dziś rano, a jego stan od czasu przyjęcia sukcesywnie się pogarszał. To normalne, że ludzie trafiający do szpitala chorują. Jasne, że tak. Ale co łączy ostrą niewydolność oddechową, paraliż prawej ręki i drgawki? Do tej pory nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Czas naglił. Chłopak umierał. Najgorzej, że diagnosta nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego.

Słyszał, jak wchodziła. Choć bardzo się starała, żeby jej nie zauważył.

\- Jeśli chcesz się na mnie drzeć, to nie jestem w nastroju – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od punktu na ścianie, o który odbijał piłeczkę. Już od wielu godzin.

\- Nie przejmuj się, odebrałam motor – odparła Cuddy nad wyraz spokojnie. – Słyszałam o twoim pacjencie.

\- Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby najświeższe plotki do ciebie nie docierały.

Pani administrator, widząc, że mężczyzna nie jest skory do rozmowy, usiadła obok niego.

\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – zapytała z troską w głosie.

\- Nikt nie może mi pomóc – odpowiedział cicho, wciąż odbijając piłkę.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Jestem kiepskim lekarzem.

Szefowa spojrzała na współpracownika z niepokojem. Starała się pojąć sens słów, które właśnie usłyszała. House nie był samokrytyczny. Pod warunkiem, że to nie jedna z jego gierek, mężczyzna naprawdę tak myślał. Ale czy miał powody?

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Nic – westchnął. – W tym problem. Nie kiwnąłem palcem. Nie pomogłem w diagnozie, nie miałem genialnych pomysłów. Nie jestem w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. Praktycznie zabiłem tego dzieciaka.

Cuddy pogłaskała go po policzku.

\- Chłopak jeszcze żyje – stwierdziła dobitnie. – A ty nie zrobiłeś niczego złego. Każdy miewa gorsze dni.

\- To nie to – nie zgodził się. – Rozpraszasz mnie.

\- Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że mam sobie pójść.

\- Mówię ogólnie – sprecyzował. – Przez ciebie nie mogę skupić się na pracy.

\- House – wyszeptała mu do ucha. Dźwięk własnego imienia wypowiadanego z uczuciem działał na niego kojąco. – Nie jesteś ze mną szczęśliwy?

Piłka uderzyła o szafkę i potoczyła się w kierunku drzwi.

\- Cuddy… - diagnosta jakby trochę oprzytomniał. – Nie mów tak.

Gdy na nią spojrzał, dostrzegła, jak bardzo go rani jej sugestia. Jego oczy mówiły więcej niż tysiąc niewypowiedzianych nigdy słów. Pani dziekan nie mogła uwierzyć, jak bardzo był naiwny. Złapała twarz mężczyzny w dłonie i spojrzała głęboko w zwężone źrenice otoczone niebieskimi ognikami.

\- House – powtórzyła odrobinę głośniej niż za pierwszym razem. Chciała być pewna, że uważnie wysłucha tego, co ma mu do powiedzenia. – Masz prawo być szczęśliwy. Musisz tylko nauczyć się z tym żyć.

\- Co, jeśli nie będę już tak dobry, jak przedtem?

Oddech zamarł mu w piersi. Mógłby przysiąc, że kobieta czuje bicie jego serca.

\- Zawsze pozostaniesz najwspanialszym facetem, jakiego w życiu spotkałam.

To wyznanie wiele ją kosztowało. Jednak nie mogła mu tego nie powiedzieć. W tym stanie mężczyzna mógł zrobić coś głupiego. Na przykład zakończyć najlepszą rzecz, jaka im się przytrafiła.

\- Mówisz tak, żeby mnie pocieszyć.

\- Przez większość życia byłeś sam – kontynuowała drżącym głosem. – Nieszczęśliwy. Twoja sytuacja diametralnie się zmieniła. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Przebrniemy przez to razem.

Cuddy nie mogła wiedzieć, jak wielką ulgę sprawiły mu te słowa. W swoim mniemaniu diagnosta nie był przystojny ani zabawny. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie nazwałby go duszą towarzystwa. Do tego był kaleką. Jedyne, co miał do zaoferowania, to swój błyskotliwy umysł. Umiejętność kojarzenia faktów i rozwiązywania zagadek. Która ostatnio go zawiodła. Bardziej niż czegokolwiek bał się, że wtedy kobieta straci zainteresowanie i odejdzie. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

House objął szefową i przytulił do siebie. Pani dziekan wtuliła się w mężczyznę z całych sił.

\- Sytuacja się zmieniła… - powtórzył jej słowa.

Zwolnił uścisk. Z trudem podniósł się z podłogi, złapał laskę i niemal wybiegł z gabinetu, zostawiając dziewczynę samą. Cuddy uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. Chociaż raz pomogła w rozwiązaniu medycznej zagadki.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9.**

Pani dziekan dotarła wreszcie do swojego gabinetu. Już dawno nie miała tak pracowitego poranka. Wszyscy czegoś chcieli. Czasami były to takie absurdy, że kobieta zastanawiała się, czy chłopak nie przykleił jej do pleców kartki z napisem "Najbardziej seksowny cudotwórca w Princeton". O ile go znała, był do tego zdolny.

Przekręciła klucz w zamku i weszła do środka. Jej uwagę przykuł niespodziewany gość bezczelnie wyciągnięty na kanapie. Odłożyła papiery i podeszła bliżej.

\- House, wstawaj – rozkazała. Diagnosta spał w najlepsze.

\- House! – powtórzyła o dwa tony głośniej. Mężczyzna aż podskoczył. – Może łaskawie wytłumaczysz, dlaczego śpisz w moim zamkniętym gabinecie?

\- Nie ma czego tłumaczyć – odparł, ziewając. – W nocy przez ciebie oka nie zmrużyłem.

Cuddy uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na oparciu.

\- Skoro już o tym mowa… – zagaiła. – Jutro jedziemy na konferencję, która jest dla mnie bardzo ważna. Odpuszczę ci tydzień kliniki za dwa dni bez seksu.

\- Żartujesz? – wyglądał na zdziwionego. – Nie po to bierzemy wspólny pokój, żeby z niego nie korzystać.

\- Będziemy mieli osobne pokoje – poprawiła go. – Nie martw się, szpital pokrywa koszty wyjazdu.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle o to prosisz? – zastanawiał się.

\- Już mówiłam. Zależy mi na konferencji. Wygłaszam referat, muszę być wyspana.

\- Trzy tygodnie – zaczął się targować.

\- Dwa – odparła. – I ani dnia więcej.

\- Zgoda.

Lekarz wstał z kanapy i ruszył ku drzwiom. Przed wyjściem dodał:

\- W takim razie zabiorę ze sobą Wilsona. Upijanie go jest mniej zabawne, ale zawsze coś.

* * *

\- Rany, jakie nudy! – Diagnosta nie mógł powstrzymać się przed konstruktywnym komentarzem.

\- Dziękuję, że poczekałeś z uwagami do przerwy – pochwaliła chłopaka pani dziekan.

\- Chociaż mogłeś nie pytać autora wykładu, jak bardzo był naćpany, gdy wybierał temat – podsumował onkolog.

\- Nie moja wina, że facet przez półtorej godziny nawijał o ropiejących wrzodach swojej babki.

\- Tak… - westchnął Wilson. – Kto by się spodziewał artykułu o chorobach skóry po dermatologu?

Wszyscy troje skierowali się do głównego holu, gdzie organizator postawił na stolikach po dzbanku z kawą oraz talerzu z ciastkami. Usiedli przy jednym z nich.

\- Naprawdę muszę być na wszystkich przemówieniach? – House'owi nie uśmiechało się wysłuchiwanie kolejnych trzech idiotów.

\- Oczywiście, że nie musisz – odpowiedziała Cuddy. – Powiedziałam tylko, że byłoby mi miło, gdybyś siedział obok.

Diagnosta westchnął głęboko. Nienawidził wykładów. Właśnie dlatego niewielu wykładowców kojarzyło go na studiach, a on sam nie pojawił się na konferencji od piętnastu lat. Jednak z nieznanego powodu czuł, że dziewczyna będzie mu mieć za złe samotne wylegiwanie się w pokoju. W sumie spać może równie dobrze, siedząc w ławce.

\- Okej – powiedział po chwili.

\- Miłość skłania nas do wielkich rzeczy – wtrącił się Wilson.

\- Cicho bądź – odgryzł się House.

\- Spójrzcie, chłopaki – Cuddy usiłowała oczyścić atmosferę. – Dziś wieczorem jest impreza, na którą zapraszają wszystkich uczestników. Może wpadniemy?

\- Jasne, czemu nie? – powiedzieli naraz, patrząc po sobie.

\- W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni. Przepraszam was na chwilę.

Pocałowała diagnostę i odeszła w kierunku toalety. Gdy tylko zniknęła za rogiem, onkolog pochylił się ku przyjacielowi i wyszeptał:

\- Mowy nie ma, żebym z wami poszedł. Ty i Cuddy będziecie szaleć na parkiecie, a ja co mam robić? Odpuszczę sobie.

\- Ani mi się waż! – przerwał mu House. – Z moją nogą wytrzymam góra trzy piosenki, a i to po kilku głębszych. Muszę się z kimś napić.

Wilson krótko przeanalizował wszystkie za i przeciw. W końcu zadecydował.

\- Dobra, ale będziesz mi winien przysługę.

\- Tak jest, mój kapitanie! – diagnosta zasalutował lewą ręką.

* * *

\- Zapomniałam już, jak dobrze tańczysz.

House uśmiechnął się do Cuddy. Kobieta tuliła się do jego piersi od ostatnich pięciu minut. Po raz pierwszy w życiu żałował, że nie jest od niej niższy.

\- Wszystko dzięki kilku drinkom, które obaliliśmy wraz z Wilsonem – odparł.

Spojrzeli jednocześnie w stronę baru, przy którym zostawili onkologa. Towarzyszyła mu gustownie ubrana blondynka w średnim wieku.

\- Czy to nie przypadkiem pani endokrynolog, która siedziała tuż przed nami? – zauważyła pani dziekan.

\- Szybko się pocieszył – podsumował diagnosta. – Co na szczęście oznacza, że tylko byśmy mu przeszkadzali.

Widząc, że pani administrator nie pojęła aluzji, szepnął jej do ucha:

\- Może przeniesiemy imprezę do twojego pokoju?

Cuddy spojrzała na mężczyznę pytająco.

\- A co z moim przemówieniem?

\- Jesteś przedostatnia. Zdążysz się wyspać.

\- Wiesz, że to cię będzie kosztowało dwa tygodnie darmowej kliniki? – upewniła się.

House pocałował kobietę w szyję.

\- Więc lepiej, żeby seks był dobry.

* * *

Wilson zszedł na dół na śniadanie. Szwedzki stół oferował zdecydowanie za dużo dań. Miałby problemy z wyborem i bez ciężkiego kaca. Nigdy nie nauczy się hamować w towarzystwie przyjaciela. Zresztą, kto to widział, żeby osoba łykająca leki mogła tyle pić?

Onkolog stał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu, po czym chwycił pierwszą z brzegu kanapkę i usiadł przy stoliku. Nim zdążył ją ugryźć, usłyszał za plecami głos diagnosty:

\- Dobrze spałeś?

\- Spałbym, gdyby nie para z pokoju obok – odpowiedział cicho. – Myślałem, że nigdy nie skończą.

House spojrzał w bok, mrużąc jedno oko.

\- Ups – rzekł z zakłopotaniem. Wilson z wrażenia odłożył kanapkę.

\- Chyba żartujesz!

\- Chciałbyś – kontynuował diagnosta. – Wiesz, najlepsze było, kiedy Cuddy…

\- House – przerwał mu onkolog. – Proszę cię, raz w życiu się nie zwierzaj.

\- A co, nie interesuje cię moje życie prywatne? – zdziwił się.

\- Może po prostu nie chcę słyszeć szczegółów, bo jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi?

\- Daj spokój – House się zniecierpliwił. – Ja musiałem wysłuchiwać twojego narzekania na temat każdej z byłych żon.

Mówiąc to, sięgnął po śniadanie onkologa, za co dostał od niego po łapach.

\- O nie, House – zaprotestował Wilson. – Nie chciałem ci nic mówić. Sam wszystko ze mnie wyciągałeś, strasząc rozsiewaniem plotek o moim małżeństwie.

\- Rybka musi pływać. Właśnie, jak tam twoja wczorajsza zdobycz?

\- Arlene? – zapytał. – W porządku. Porozmawialiśmy sobie chwilę. Niestety, szczęśliwa mężatka od trzynastu lat.

\- Szkoda – westchnął lekarz. – Muszę lecieć, Cuddy czeka na śniadanie.

Onkolog przyjrzał się przyjacielowi.

\- Gregory Housie, nie poznaję cię!

\- Coś taki zdziwiony? – House podniósł wysoko laskę. – W końcu niezły ogier ze mnie.

Zostawił oniemiałego przyjaciela sam na sam z nie zaczętą do tej pory kanapką.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10.**

\- House, wstawaj! – pani dziekan szepnęła mężczyźnie do ucha, klepiąc go lekko w policzek.

\- Mamo, jeszcze troszkę – wymamrotał, przewracając się na bok.

\- Rusz się, musimy wpaść po drodze do mnie. Nie mam się w co ubrać.

\- Jakbym kiedykolwiek usłyszał przeciwne zdanie… - odpowiedział trochę przytomniej.

Na te słowa Cuddy zaprzestała poszukiwań pozostałych części garderoby rozrzuconych po sypialni.

\- Gdybyś się nie uparł, że bita śmietana to nieodłączny atrybut udanego wieczoru, mogłabym założyć wczorajsze ciuchy – odgryzła się, upuszczając niebieską niegdyś bluzkę wprost na twarz diagnosty. Zrezygnowany, usiadł na łóżku.

\- Słyszałaś, żebym był takim zrzędą, jak zostajemy u ciebie?

Pani doktor uśmiechnęła się odruchowo. Z oczywistych względów jej ubiór o wiele bardziej cierpiał przez wybujałą fantazję Gregory'ego House'a. Co nie oznaczało, że on sam wychodził z ich wspólnych gierek bez szwanku. Zwykle jednak przewracał koszulkę na drugą stronę i szedł tak do pracy. Wychodził z założenia, że przecież i tak nosi ją pod spodem. Nikt nie zauważy.

\- To, że nie dbasz o swój wygląd, nie znaczy, że ja też przestanę – zauważyła. – Nie lepiej ogląda ci się mój biust, gdy ubiorę czystą bluzkę?

\- Najlepiej ogląda mi się go nago – odparł, wstając z łóżka i mierząc dziewczynę wzrokiem.

\- Nie było pytania – podeszła do mężczyzny i dała mu buziaka. Ten, chwytając ją za ręce, spytał:

\- Może po prostu razem zamieszkamy?

* * *

House bezceremonialnie wtargnął do gabinetu szefowej. W ręku trzymał wyniki badań pacjentki, której akta podrzuciła mu na biurko dwa dni temu. Stanął na samym środku pomieszczenia i zaczął pilnie obserwować, jak pani administrator rozmawia przez telefon. Na początku chciała go zignorować. Właśnie uzgadniała termin podpisania umowy dotacji na rozbudowę dziecięcego oddziału onkologii. Podwładny nie dawał jednak za wygraną. Uniósł brwi, machając znacząco teczką. Cuddy zdała sobie sprawę, że diagnosta nie odpuści.

\- Przepraszam pana najmocniej – powiedziała do słuchawki. – Oddzwonię za pięć minut.

Rozłączyła się i zwróciła się do House'a:

\- Coś nie tak z pacjentką?

\- Poza tym, że jest nastoletnią idiotką bzykającą się na prawo i lewo? – powiedział, nie ukrywając sarkazmu. – Skąd.

\- Więc po co ci ta teczka? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Żebym nie musiał czekać, aż będziesz wolna.

Pani administrator westchnęła, zakrywając dłonią twarz. Była zbyt zmęczona na kolejne gierki. Tylko niezdrowa ciekawość kazała jej zapytać:

\- Więc czemu tu przyszedłeś?

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent. - Mężczyzna położył na biurku pani dziekan zapisaną kartkę. Kobieta przyjrzała się jej uważnie. – Podpisz.

\- House – Cuddy spojrzała na diagnostę podejrzliwie, ignorując wciskany do ręki długopis. – Co to jest?

\- Lista twoich obowiązków – odpowiedział. – Podpisz.

Pani administrator poprawiła się na krześle. Splotła dłonie.

\- Jakich obowiązków? – zapytała.

\- Rzeczy, które będziesz robić, jak już razem zamieszkamy – wyjaśnił, ponaglając dziewczynę ręką. – Podpisz.

\- Siedemdziesiąt dwa podpunkty?!

\- Podpisz.

\- Możesz przestać? – zniecierpliwiła się. Odwróciła kartkę na drugą stronę. – A gdzie twoja lista?

\- Nie potrzebuję jej.

\- Na serio? – Cuddy uniosła brwi z niedowierzaniem.

\- Pewnie – House zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu. – W końcu jestem miły, grzeczny i kochany.

\- A także niewiarygodny – dokończyła wyliczankę, krzyżując przed sobą ręce. – Niczego nie podpiszę.

Mężczyzna zrobił krok w jej stronę. Był gotów walczyć o swoje prawa do upadłego. Zwłaszcza o punkty dotyczące gotowania i zmywania naczyń, przydziału dostępu do pilota telewizyjnego oraz czasu wolnego dla Wilsona. Jeszcze ewentualnie o wynoszenie śmieci. Nie łudził się nawet, że zgodzi się na resztę.

\- Podpiszę jutro, gdy przedstawię ci swoją wersję – dodała, nim podwładny zaczął się targować.

\- Powyższa lista powinna zostać zatwierdzona w formie niezmienionej – oświadczył.

Cuddy pochyliła się w jego stronę z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Listę twoich obowiązków – uściśliła.

\- Jeszcze razem nie mieszkamy, a już robisz problemy.

\- Do jutra, House – powiedziała, dając do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza dalej negocjować.

\- Będę tu w samo południe – rzekł na odchodne, wskazując na kobietę palcem.

\- Czyli jak tylko dotrzesz do szpitala – podsumowała. – Na razie, House.

\- Na razie, Cuddy.

* * *

\- Przejrzałam twoją ofertę – powiedziała Cuddy, rozkładając przed sobą pokreślone kartki. – Punkty 11-26 oraz 40-72 nie uwzględniają powtarzalności, tylko sam fakt zajścia. Dwie noce i mamy je z głowy.

\- Nagle ci się zachciało czepiać sformułowań? – zaoponował. – Jeśli miałbym przy każdym pisać "codziennie"…

\- Nie licz nawet na trójkę, szóstkę i ósemkę – kontynuowała, nie zważając na protesty. – Nie zamierzam chodzić po domu nago, ubierać się do pracy jak dziwka ani dzielić się bielizną.

House wykrzywił usta w podkówkę i zrobił minę kota ze "Shreka". Nie pomogło.

\- Pozostałymi punktami będziemy dzielić się po równo, z uwzględnieniem drobnych odstępstw spowodowanych przyczynami losowymi.

Diagnosta skrzywił się lekko. Wiedział, że negocjowanie umów to jej chleb powszedni. Jedyne, czego nie uwzględnił, to fakt, że jest w tym cholernie dobra.

\- To nie moja lista. Żądam przywrócenia poprzedniej wersji!

\- Nie rozumiesz – odparła spokojnym tonem. – Podpiszę tą albo nie podpiszę wcale.

Diagnosta skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał na panią doktor spode łba.

\- Wiedźma.

\- Manipulant.

\- Dzięki – odpowiedział, pogodniejąc nieco. – Trudno. Może być.

\- Ty z kolei podpisujesz to – podsunęła mężczyźnie drugą kartkę. Sięgając po nią, przyznał:

\- Już myślałem, że zapomniałaś.

\- Chciałbyś.

Chwilę wodził wzrokiem po tekście. Cuddy się przyłożyła. Prawie każdy punkt rozciągał się na dwie linijki, dokładnie opisując sposób, w jaki diagnosta miałby wywiązać się z umowy. Jakby wiedziała, że każdą nieścisłość wykorzysta przeciwko niej.

\- Pani dziekan robi się niegrzeczna – uśmiechnął się, nie odrywając wzroku od kartki. – Połowa pozycji na tej liście to pozycje seksualne.

\- Zupełnie jak na twojej – skwitowała, nie pozostając dłużna.

\- I to ci nie wystarczyło? – zdziwił się.

\- Ja też mam potrzeby, House.

\- Zaraz, zaraz – dodał po chwili. Coś mu się wyraźnie nie zgadzało. – Czego niby nie mam robić? Nie będę mógł pracować, jeśli zwiążesz mi ręce w ten sposób.

Rozłożył ręce, czekając na reakcję. Kobieta podparła głowę dłońmi, mrugając zalotnie oczyma. Nie zamierzała iść na żadne ustępstwa. Widząc to, jej chłopak westchnął głęboko i zaczął czytał dalej. W sumie nie było tam żadnej rzeczy, której nie zamierzałby zrobić z własnej woli. Doceniał, że Cuddy dobrze go znała i wyczuwała, gdzie leżą granice. Poruszała się po nich niczym sprawny akrobata.

\- Prawie jak przysięga małżeńska – podsumowała pani administrator, gdy obydwoje podpisali już swoje egzemplarze, kopie dla partnera oraz po kopii dla Wilsona.

\- Z jedną drobną różnicą – poprawił ją, wskazując palcem dopisek na samym dole. – Każdej ze stron przysługuje miesięczne wypowiedzenie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11.**

Okres rozliczeniowy zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Wilson musiał zrobić porządek w papierach. Z tyloma umierającymi pacjentami na głowie nigdy nie miał na to czasu, więc zarywał ostatnie kilka nocy. Nie ucieszył się zbytnio, gdy w drzwiach jego gabinetu po raz kolejny tego dnia pojawiła się nieogolona twarz szefa diagnostyki. Nim zdążył go wyprosić, usłyszał:

\- Cuddy jest w ciąży.

Zatkało go. Patrzył na przyjaciela z otwartymi ustami. Zupełnie, jakby wyrosły mu zielone czułki i długi włochaty ogon.

\- Dobra, zapomnij, że o tym wspominałem – rzucił diagnosta, szykując się do wyjścia.

\- Wow – wykrztusił wreszcie szef zakładu onkologicznego. – Gratuluję. Czemu przyszedłeś sam? Powinniśmy świętować.

House milczał. Ciężko opadł na fotel. Miał przerażoną minę.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał troskliwie onkolog, pochylając się do przodu.

\- Nigdy nawet nie rozmawialiśmy o dzieciach – diagnosta potarł dłonią czoło.

\- Więc jak to się stało? – dociekał przyjaciel. – Nie zabezpieczaliście się?

\- Jeśli in-vitro nie sprawiło, że zaszła w ciążę, to czemu ja bym miał?

Wilson zaśmiał się nerwowo z ich lekkomyślności, za co przeprosił ruchem ręki. Dostrzegł, że mężczyzna siedzący przed nim naprawdę się przejął. Najlepszym dowodem było to, że sam przyszedł po radę i nie zbywał pytań głupimi żartami. Onkolog usiadł prosto, splatając przed sobą dłonie.

\- Co jej powiedziałeś? – zapytał Wilson, jak już wyszedł z pierwszego szoku i odzyskał jasność umysłu.

\- Jeszcze nic – przyznał House. – Nie rozmawiałem z nią.

\- Więc skąd wiesz, że…? – przyjaciel podejrzliwie mrużył oczy.

\- Jak to skąd? – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – Źle się czuje, ma wahania nastroju i spóźnia się jej okres.

\- O ile?

Diagnosta uciekł wzrokiem.

\- Dwa tygodnie.

\- To poważne – odparł po chwili.

\- No coś ty!

House nadal był w szoku. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego się nie stało. Całkiem normalna rzecz, mógł ją bez trudu przewidzieć. A jednak tego nie zrobił. Dlaczego? Przecież bał się odpowiedzialności, uciekał przed obowiązkami. Nie tak dawno zdecydował się na poważną zmianę w swoim życiu, nie potrzebował kolejnej. Sądził, że kobieta, którą kocha, odejdzie, jeśli jej to powie? A może podświadomie chcieli tego samego?

\- Ani mi się waż zostawiać ją z tym samą – rozkazał Wilson, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Doskonale znał House'a i obawiał się, że ten zrobi coś głupiego. Musiał jakimś cudem trafić do logicznego do bólu umysłu przyjaciela. - Wiążąc się z Cuddy, dobrze wiedziałeś, w co się pakujesz. Od kilku lat starała się o dziecko. Byłbyś ostatnim dupkiem, odbierając jej szansę na macierzyństwo.

Twarz diagnosty była poważna i napięta. Chyba zrozumiał.

\- Więc co mam zrobić? – spojrzał na onkologa z nadzieją.

\- Żadnych potajemnych testów krwi, bo sam jej o wszystkim powiem. Najlepiej z nią porozmawiaj – doradził. – Tylko delikatnie, na miłość boską!

House ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową. Po chwili usłyszał zachęcający głos przyjaciela:

\- Gdzie dziś pijemy?

* * *

Diagnosta postanowił odwiedzić panią administrator w pracy. Wszedł, jak zwykle, bez pukania. Położył przed nią ozdobną torebkę, zawieszoną do tej pory na uchwycie laski.

Kobieta uniosła wzrok, zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. Delikatnie złapała pakunek, jakby bojąc się, że zawartość może w każdej chwili eksplodować. Wyjęła ze środka niebieskie śpioszki.

\- Ładne – oceniła, oglądając je dokładnie. – Dla kogo?

\- Dla ciebie – odparł, stając niedaleko.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie, ale to chyba nie mój rozmiar.

House wpatrywał się badawczo w szare oczy przełożonej.

\- Daj spokój – zniecierpliwił się wreszcie. – Możesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Powiedzieć… o czym?

Zrozumiała dopiero, gdy diagnosta wymownie spojrzał na ubranko, które wciąż trzymała w ręku. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagować. Wstała z krzesła i obeszła biurko, by znaleźć się naprzeciw mężczyzny. Delikatnie usiadła na blacie.

\- House… - wyszeptała, zakrywając dłonią oczy. – Nie jestem w ciąży.

\- Jesteś pewna?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego jak na głupka.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem – wycedziła przez zęby. – Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

\- Wilson – rzucił od niechcenia. – Doszedł do wniosku, że ostatnio zrobiłaś się bardziej jędzowata niż zwykle.

\- Zauważył również, że spóźnia mi się okres?

Tu go miała.

\- Hormony? – dociekał.

\- Środki antykoncepcyjne.

House odsunął głowę do tyłu i zmarszczył brwi. Mniej by się zdziwił, gdyby Wilson oświadczył, że przerzuca się na chłopców. Może wtedy chociaż jeden związek by wypalił.

\- Co? Czemu? – zapytał, kręcąc głową, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć. – Przecież od lat chciałaś mieć dzieciaka.

\- Ale ty nie – odparła szybko, drżącym głosem.

Diagnosta spuścił wzrok.

\- Nigdy nawet nie spytałaś.

Następująca po tym zdaniu cisza zdawała się przeciągać w nieskończoność. Cuddy wiedziała, że powinna coś powiedzieć. Dziwne zachowanie House'a sprawiało, że nie mogła zebrać myśli.

\- Myślałeś o dzieciach? – odezwała się wreszcie.

\- Inaczej byłbym ostatnim debilem, wiążąc się z kobietą, która pragnie zostać matką – powtórzył słowa przyjaciela odbijające się echem w jego głowie. Celując w dziewczynę laską, kontynuował:

\- Jednak twoje postępowanie świadczy o tym, że według ciebie nie nadaję się na ojca.

Gdy wreszcie spojrzał jej w oczy, dostrzegła tam zupełnie inne uczucia niż się spodziewała. Nie było w nich strachu, złości ani oskarżenia. Raczej coś na kształt smutku i… rozczarowania? Nie wiedziała, jak to nazwać. W każdym razie diagnosta bardzo czegoś żałował. Że nie dała mu szansy? Że nigdy nie patrzyła na niego w ten sposób? Boże, gdyby tylko ujrzała go takim dwa lata temu… Wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej.

\- Pamiętasz, jak przyszłam do twojego gabinetu podziękować za zastrzyki? – wydusiła z trudem, przypominając sobie tamten wieczór.

Skinął głową, bacznie się jej przyglądając. Choć domyślał się już, do czego zmierzała.

\- Chciałam wtedy zadać ci pytanie – mówiła powoli, ważąc każde słowo. – Nadal nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć.

\- Może "pragnę twojej spermy"? – zażartował, żeby rozluźnić atmosferę. Pani dziekan omal się nie usmarkała.

\- Co powiesz na "chcę mieć twoje dziecko, Greg"?

Zastanawiał się przez moment.

\- Z tym "Gregiem" trochę przesadziłaś, ale poza tym jest okej.

Podszedł do niej i przytulił jedną ręką. Cuddy oparła mu głowę na ramieniu. Gdy pierwsza fala uczuć opadła, wsunął jej dłoń pod bluzkę i wyszeptał do ucha:

\- To co, zaczynamy?


End file.
